


[FF7/SC]渇望 のタッチ

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: *皮肤饥渴症*算是《鋭い月》的后续，re萨暂时队友设定
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[FF7/SC]渇望 のタッチ

克劳德不习惯和别人肢体接触。  
好在一般也没什么人会接触他，巴雷特大大咧咧，蒂法和艾瑞斯又都是女孩子，加上他有意无意的疏离，乍一看高冷得不行。  
不过，虽然他并不习惯，但事实上，他很渴望和他人的接触。在单亲家庭长大，从小又没什么关系好的玩伴，他和他人的亲密接触屈指可数。他的母亲很爱他，尽可能地给他关爱，但并不算健康的童年仍给他留下了一些后遗症。  
他渴望被亲密地拥抱，渴望被无条件地关爱，他怯怯的，什么都不说，但又希望可以有所依赖。  
但这未免听起来太——太不像一个神罗特种兵了。他羞于承认这一点，一直努力忽视从皮肤上传来的焦虑。在泡过魔晄后，他更加封闭自己，不过皮肤的饥渴似乎也有所降低。在他的若无其事的适应下，克劳德几乎要遗忘了这件事。

“克劳德？”  
他回过神来，发现自己正无意识地摩挲着手腕。  
“是受伤了吗？”艾瑞斯问。  
克劳德摇了摇头，低声道：“没事。”  
前几天，萨菲罗斯又来找他。是夜深人静的时候，克劳德极快地被惊醒，第一反应就是去摸床头的巨剑，然后就被男人抓住手腕摁了回去。  
手腕上传来的力道让他有些陌生，他下意识地侧过头一看，才发现萨菲罗斯竟然脱下了那双手套，修长白皙、骨节分明的宽阔手掌牢牢把握着他的手腕，带着不容抗拒的力道。  
他不知道萨菲罗斯要做什么，于是也费解地问了，没有耗力挣扎；结果男人露出一个高深莫测的笑容，两三下挑开了他手腕上的护腕，从手套的一端钻了进去，手指轻轻抚摸着青年极少露在外面的柔嫩皮肤。  
这触感让克劳德倒吸一口气，一瞬间的失神后便立刻反应了过来，抗拒到有些令人惊讶地挣扎着：“放开我！”  
下一秒，所有的抗议就被男人的吻所封住。和之前点到为止的柔和亲吻不同，这个吻格外霸道而富有侵略性。在青年快要因缺氧而乏力的时候，男人才意犹未尽地撤开，优雅地好心提醒道：“声音太大的话，你的其他朋友说不定会醒来喔。”  
随后，他看起来颇为体贴地，把僵住的青年放回了床上，像摆弄洋娃娃一样将他的手脚摆好，还给他盖了盖被子，随后便在青年恼火又困惑的眼神中离开了。

那触摸仿佛现在仍留在他的手腕上。克劳德深吸一口气，按了按手套，试图利用熟悉的皮革触感盖过那段记忆。  
他情愿相信那只是萨菲罗斯的心血来潮，只是又一个他看不懂的行动，而不是真的发现了什么。  
他不想向萨菲罗斯暴露他的弱点。  
——但或许，萨菲罗斯本身，就是他的弱点。

他又开始断断续续地做和萨菲罗斯有关的梦。有时候是神罗英雄、有时候是如火焰般的瑰丽噩梦，有时候则会变成旖旎不已的绯色梦境。  
亲吻、触摸、揉按……男人在梦中得寸进尺般地探索着他的身体。  
克劳德为此烦躁不已，隐约猜测是以往积累下来的渴求终于爆发。他几乎有些迁怒于男人，但又沮丧地知道一切仅仅是自己的问题。  
他为此没精打采了好几天，平时的冷淡模样装的太好，这几天内竟然没什么人看出端倪，询问他的异常。他为此感到庆幸，毕竟“因为饥渴症爆发所以导致做了一些羞于启齿的梦、梦的对象也很羞于启齿导致我格外郁闷”这种解释，实在是太难说出口了。  
他颇为惆怅地叹了口气。

工作完一天回到家，最大的愿望就是洗个热水澡、然后在床上好好休息一阵。  
克劳德僵在门口，又退出去左右看了看，确认附近没有人后，重新踏回房间，小心地将门关好了。  
“你怎么在这里？”他皱着眉毛问。  
那个正坐在他床上悠然看书的银发男人抬起头来看了他一眼，没有回答他的问题，不知是嘲讽还是感慨似的笑了一声：“看起来有些狼狈啊。”  
克劳德低头打量了一下自己。打倒怪物对他来说，都是轻而易举的事情；只不过这次的怪物有着粘嗒嗒的触手，即使砍断打死，也会喷出令人反胃的汁液，所以，他虽然毫发无伤，但看上去有点脏兮兮的。  
不善言辞的青年想了一会儿要怎么接话，最后也只是干巴巴地挤出一句：“不关你的事。”  
萨菲罗斯轻笑起来，低下头去翻阅着他手里的书，说：“卫生间里有热水。”  
“……”  
……喔。克劳德一脸梦游般的表情，走进了卫生间，发现在狭小的空间里正有一个木桶，里面是冒着热气的水。  
看起来还蛮舒服的，只是不知道这木桶是哪里来的。  
克劳德想了想，还是摘下了巨剑，将衣物除去后，迈步走进了木桶之中，发出一声舒适的喟叹。  
……或许是萨菲罗斯从什么地方买来……或者抢来的吧。青年放松了身体，倚靠在木桶上，昏昏欲睡起来。  
等他再睁开眼时，自己正赤身裸体地躺在床上，旁边就坐着萨菲罗斯。  
“！”他吃了一惊，下意识动了动，然后发现萨菲罗斯的手掌正落在他身上。  
没有手套。  
在意识到这一点后，他终于惊慌起来，忍不住扑腾道：“你干什么……让我出去穿个衣服！”  
而男人促狭地看着他，不紧不慢地问道：“为什么呢？”  
他看着在自己的手掌下不自觉战栗起来的修长身躯，以一种陈述般的口吻说到：“我看不出来有这种必要。”  
青年反唇相讥：“我也看不出你现在做的有什么必要。”  
“是吗？”男人邪气地勾起唇角，搂住青年的腰，将他提了提，妥善地安置在自己怀里。接着，一直漫无目的随处抚弄的手掌目的性极强地向下前行……最终来到了青年的隐秘之处。  
他不紧不慢地在青年耳边说：“可你明明看起来就很需要。”  
一直在竭力克制身体反应的青年闷哼出声。他准备抬起头来说话，结果稍微一动， 便感觉自己的脸庞从什么柔韧又带着一丝温度的地方蹭过。距离太近了，他努力看了两眼，才反应过来自己被强行“埋胸”了。  
“……！”青年羞愤地差点晕过去。  
被紧紧地拥在怀中，再加上不紧不慢的套弄，青年很快就浑身泛起了红潮，健康漂亮的白皙皮肤显得格外可口。萨菲罗斯毫不客气地低头品尝起来，又惹出青年如小猫般的呻吟。那双对比来说显得纤细小巧的手软绵绵地抵在男人的手臂和胸膛上，与其说是推拒，更像是一种无力的依赖。  
在这方面几乎一无所知的青年很快就到了，萨菲罗斯又坏心地探入了幽深处，两三下便寻到了敏感点，用力揉弄起来。  
“唔……”青年呜咽着再次被推上了高峰，漂亮的蓝色眼睛也变得雾蒙蒙的，失神地看着上方的男人。  
“这样不是很好吗？”男人满意地说，“跟随自己的本能就好。”  
青年尚且保留着的最后一丝神智挣扎着发问：“为什么……”  
而男人了然地看着他，优雅低沉的声音缓缓响起：“我知道你的所有事，克劳德……毕竟，我是你的‘主人’啊。”  
本就有些疲累的青年，在坠入睡眠的前一刻，挤出一声极细微的喃喃：“你……才不是……主人……”  
而萨菲罗斯替他理了理被汗水沾湿的头发，笑而不语地落下一个吻。

END

彩蛋：  
第二天  
克劳德：咦，木桶呢？  
萨菲罗斯：那是我用J细胞捏的拟态哦。


End file.
